Books Are Good for Something
by Hayama 4
Summary: Crow reads something in a romantic manga that he thinks will be fun to try with Seto. Spoilers for the game if you don't know what Crow is, but not for the rest of the game plot. Oneshot.


Books Are Good for Something

Crow X Seto

First, this is just for fun and mature entertainment. Don't read this if you can't handle that. Also, if you don't know what Crow is, you will be spoiled. If you DO know what Crow is, this won't spoil the other plot points of the game. This technically is a sequel to my fic "If It Means Enough", but it can be read as a standalone fic in any situation where Crow and Seto are alone together.

...

Crow almost tossed the manga aside, like he had always tossed aside anything that even hinted at romance. He had accidentally read SOME romantic stuff, which was how Crow knew that Seto would enjoy all the kisses… and the other things. As a rule, though, Crow avoided romance. This time, however, he paused. The characters on the front cover stood in a comfortable embrace, one leaning down to kiss the other on the neck. This tugged at Crow like it never would have before he had Seto. He glanced over at Seto, HIS Seto, who was sleeping peacefully. While Crow often joined Seto at night, letting his battery rest in a low-powered mode while he held his friend, he sometimes used this time to read. His vision was more than acute enough to read by moonlight, and it allowed him spend time with Seto while he was awake.

Inspecting the cover one more time, Crow started reading. The story began slowly enough, with two young men who had been friends since childhood. They had always been together, but now the prospect of graduating high school made it seem like their lives would take different directions. One wanted to attend a university while another dreamed of opening a shop. Each pined for the other, but both assumed the other wouldn't want a male lover. Crow snickered a little, surprised they would get hung up on something like that. Eventually, they were honest with each other and the real romance began. They started with kisses, and progressed to touching one another. Crown nodded, he and Seto had been doing THAT for a while now. One day, they tried something different. One of the young men used his mouth, licking and sucking while his lover squirmed with pleasure. Crow's lips curved into a smile. He wanted to try that with Seto.

The story progressed further and the characters resolved the problem of their disparate futures. A small storefront came up for rent right near the university, and they decided to get an apartment together. What they decided to do their first night in that apartment surprised Crow in the best way possible. They were intimate in a way that Crow's previous reading had never explained, certainly not in such detail. There seemed to be some preparation involved, but the characters thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Crow's mind was made up. He really wanted to try this with Seto.

...

Crow had been keeping an eye out for oil for days. He made use of the fact that he WASN'T human to test each oil he came across. He had found some motor oil, and placed a drop on his tongue. His internal computer analyzed the sample: safe for HIM, but toxic to humans. That would not do. Olive oil was similarly a no-go: edible for humans but not good for his mechanics. Then he found some mineral oil. There was a drawing of a smiling woman on the front of the bottle, so he was hopeful. The sample analysis came back: safe for him, safe for humans. Crow snatched the bottle up and ran back to the camp looking for Seto.

He expected Seto to be sound asleep, but instead he was sitting by the fire, poking it with a stick. "Crow! Where did you go? I was worried."

Crow swept Seto up in an embrace. "Sorry, you know I sometimes go look for stuff while you're sleeping."

"I know," Seto explained, "but usually you TELL me when you're leaving."

Still holding Seto close, Crow stole a deep kiss. "I wanted to surprise you."

Seto looked curious. "Surprise me with what?"

"I read something that I wanted to try," Crow explained.

"You know I told you some of the stuff you read is pretend, right?" Seto warned. "I can't dive deep in the water or jump off of stuff."

Crow shook his head. "No, this was really normal, no superhuman ability required."

"You're sure? Books aren't good for everything."

Crow led Seto to his sleeping bag, lowering his voice as he whispered in Seto's ear. "I think this will feel really good."

Crow was aroused just by the thought of trying this with Seto. Sliding his hands slowly down Seto's waist was all it took for Seto to follow suit. Seto's eyes were still unsure, however. A quote from the manga came to mind, and Crow tried to put Seto at ease. "The point is for both of us to feel good, together. If anything hurts, you have to tell me, and then we'll stop. Okay?"

Seto's voice was still uneasy, but his eyes seemed more certain. "Okay."

Between kisses and soft touches, the travelers removed each other's clothes. When Crow finally freed Seto from his pants, he opened the bottle of oil. Crow used his fingers to coat Seto with the lubrication.

"Wha-What are you…" Seto stammered, a moan of pleasure interrupting his question.

Crow grinned. "This makes it easier." It was not lost on Crow that when he and Seto kissed, it was the human providing all the lubrication. Crow was a very advanced robotic creation, but he wasn't THAT advanced. With that thought in mind, Crow made sure Seto was thoroughly coated in the oil before he bent down and took Seto deep into his mouth.

"Crow!" Seto moaned.

Crow continued to lick and suck until he sensed Seto was close to release. Then he stopped.

Seto was panting when he looked down at Crow. "Why did you stop?"

"Because," Crow explained, "We're going to do something else too."

Crow gently pushed Seto down onto his sleeping bag so that the human was lying before him. Seto, already so flushed an aroused, made no complaints. Crow coated a finger with oil. While one hand roamed Seto's body, brushing sensitive skin along the way, Crow's other hand found Seto's entrance, and pressed his lubricated finger inside.

Seto yelped, and Crow froze. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Seto muttered. "It just... I didn't expect..."

Crow leaned over to kiss Seto. "This works best if you relax, okay?"

Seto nodded and Crow pressed his finger deeper. When he had gone in as far as he could, Crow began stroking the walls inside Seto's body, searching...

"Crow!" Seto screamed, his body shaking.

Crow grinned. "Found it."

Teasing the area with his finger, Crow marveled at the moans he could draw from the young man shuddering beneath him. Not wanting to push Seto over the edge too soon, Crow stopped. Adding more oil, he also added another finger.

Seto flinched, and Crow paused. "It's okay..." Seto breathed. "K-keep going. P-please..."

Crow responded with a light stroke to that sensitive spot deep inside Seto. Distracting Seto with pleasure now and then, Crow focused on moving his fingers, stretching Seto, preparing him.

When Crow was satisfied that Seto was ready, he withdrew his fingers. This elicited a surprised look from Seto. "You didn't have to stop... Crow... Please keep..." Crow sealed Seto's mouth with a kiss.

"I did have to stop," Crow explained, "to get ready for what comes next."

Crow retrieved the oil once more and began to coat his shaft with it. As turned on as Crow had become by the sounds coming from Seto, even his own slick fingers felt terribly good. As temped as he was to continue, Crow knew Seto was waiting, and the idea of them experiencing pleasure together was much better.

So Crow positioned himself above Seto, lifting the young man's hips. He paused a moment, meeting Seto's eyes. Seto nodded, and Crow pressed himself inside, slowly. Seto winced, but reassured Crow by wrapping his arms around Crow's shoulders. Crow continued, pressing deeper until Seto surrounded him completely. The sensation was amazing, but he wanted more, he needed more.

"I'm going to move, okay?" Crow explained.

"Please," Seto breathed. So Crow moved, thrusting himself into Seto. Before long, Seto was calling Crow's name.

Crow, as usual, kept the strength of his movements within the bounds of what was normal for humans. Anytime he so much as touched Seto, it was an almost unconscious reaction to be careful. It was what kept him from holding Seto's hand too hard, from kissing too hard. Maybe some computer in his head carefully calculated how gentle he should be when interacting with humans. But, apparently, its calibration was off.

"Crow!" Seto moaned. "Harder, please Crow."

Crow obliged, thrusting harder and faster until he felt himself almost at his limit.

"Crow... I'm..." Seto tried to explain between gasped breaths and moans, as he climaxed, quaking with pleasure.

With a final thrust, Crow followed suit.

Crow rolled sideways, pulling Seto with him and exchanging their positions. Seto's shocked face made Crow laugh. "I didn't want to squash you. This way is fine, you're not heavy at all."

That satisfied Seto, and he let himself relax, resting his head on Crow's chest. It was not lost on Crow that Seto was a sweaty mess, but Crow didn't care. Seto was with him, close and warm. Crow could hear his heartbeat slowing back to normal, his breathing becoming even once more.

"Crow," Seto finally whispered, "that felt really good."

Crow snickered. "Of course it did. I could hear you, you know."

Seto blushed. "No- I mean, yes. Yes, it felt really really good. But that's not what I meant. I meant the way we were so close, like there was nothing separating us. That felt good too."

Smiling, Crow kissed the top of Seto's head. "Admit it, then."

"Admit what?" Seto asked.

Crow grinned. "Books are good for something."


End file.
